Talk:Latin Junta/@comment-75.37.2.123-20130701062005/@comment-75.37.2.123-20130804032349
Alright, first poster here, dealing with the hypocritical "Mr. Pompous." Sorry for the nine day delay, because I've been on the road for personal reasons and so did not see this earlier. I should be able to begin duties shortly. Your latest reply is just like the first: devoid of merit and not related to the good of the game, to my own conduct, or to reality in any fashion. Did you even read my other comments? Apparently not, because your latest comment is a strawman of the highest caliber. Your entire "main argument"- to the extent that even *deserves* such a mention0 is: "You keep posting that these unified powers are unrealistic. Ignoring every faction, except for the USSR, is an unlikely team up." This is inane on several different levels. But let's get the first and foremost out of the way, shall we? I wholly understand and support why we have five unified powers. I have never had an issue with the basic concept, and I have said as much in my comments on this Wiki and in my correspondence with other War Correspondants. Is it unrealistic? Perhaps. But thats less important to all of us compared to whether it's Fun, Functional, and at least somewhat sensical. I've never expected or *wanted* 200~ factions, and complaining about logical gaps or (IMHO) sometimes unfortunate characterization of the factions doesn't mean I oppose their existance. So in other words, you're trying to skewer me by building up a strawman that has nothing to do with the prior conversation, which was supported by nobody- and certainly not by me-, and then knocking it down and claiming I supported it. That's arguing in bad faith and lying by implication. What were you trying to prove? That you can discredit yourself further? Do you really think doing this helps ISOTX or the game in any way? What's more is that even from other angles, your comment can't stand on its' own two feet. 2. Honestly, on some level they aren't really *that* unrealistic or unlikely. Just about all of the unified powers have some sort of real life basis which could have been hypothetically carried further. If anything, I'd argue having every single small nation out for itself would be even more unrealistic and unlikely, to say nothing of being dysfunctional to work with in terms of coding. They did it to some degree in real life, and there's no reason why different circumstances might see them do the same or go further. Just give us some halfway decent and broad excuses and send us on our way. 3. Even your stated straw arguments to try and "prove" how the factions are unrealistic make no damned sense, and show a catagorical lack of respect for the AU you're supposedly defending and the people who created it. "Japan was not in shape to take on the entire pacific in the 1900s-1910s, especially not with China and Australia in the mix." Maybe, maybe not. Even I'm skeptical of that, but even then it's broadly irrelevant. This is not the Japan of *our* 1900's-1910's; this has a PoD even further back than most of the universe has with the Shogunate-Imperial merger, which raises all kinds of interesting issues. The Japanese launched a massive invasion of Japan just a few decades earlier when they were far weaker and more divided than they would be in this scenario, and so it's all too possible this butterfly could snowball. Meaning it's not impossible we'd get a Japan that was in shape to take on the entire Pacific, especially with all the other problems popping up in the 1900's and 1910's in this timeline. "The North American Alliance doesn't make sense because Canada and Mexico had already fought us in the past; we were never in a position to absorb them without issues from their respective colonial mastres. " Saying that the UR doesn't make sense because Canada and Mexico fought the US in the past is akin to saying that the Anglo-American alliance- or god forbid, the Anglo-French alliance- makes no sense because they "already fought us in the past." By the time we're talking about, the last war between the US and Canada was decades in the past and largely forgotten, and there *were* a lot of pushes for further integration. Historically, those didn't gain ground, but in this case it's possible they would have. Mexico's a different case, but that doesn't mean it's impossible in the least. There were faaaar bigger problems with absorbing them by this point than just issues with the colonial powers that controlled them. And above all, the problem with "absorbing Mexico" was never because of "their colonial master" because the US never fought against Spain to conquer Mexico; virtually all of the conflicts between the US and Mexico were after Spain left. You would know this if you bothered to check it even remotely. And yet even then the US and Mexico are relatively well integrated today. Which renders this entire point false and nonsensical. 3. The last paragraph sees you return to true strawman style. "ISOTX wants to keep it vague for the players to create their own story, making it too specific would ruin the fun, etc etc etc." All wonderful thoughts and principles, it's just that your attempt to hammer me with them falls victim to one. Pesky liiitttle detail. That I don't actually *want* to take away that freedom. In fact, I wholly support that approach, and I've tried to make that pretty dang clear and intend take advantage of it for myself. It's just that some of us think quality control on the Wiki can help that freedom; that when it comes to stuff that is official enough to get posted on the Wiki, it doesn't do any favors to have a main PoD that makes little to no sense. But of course, realizing that would mean your entire latest comment is as far removed from what we've been talking about as Alpha Centauri is. So this comment ignoble, ignorant, mendacious, and almost not worth responding to, not unlike the prior one you dropped accusing me of being a windbag but offering nothing but hot air. I'd hoped you would see the error of your ways and act constructively or at least be quiet, but apparently that was a bit much to ask for.